This Is The Last Time
by inolvidable23
Summary: This was the last time they do something like this...


**AN:** Inspired in "The Last Time" by Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody because I was hearing the song and...well, this came out. Sorry for my english is not my first language.

Enjoy!

* * *

She didn't know why she did this but Delphine needed a last goodbye, something that could be with her in the afterlife forever, something that could make her smile in her own death.

That's why she got her phone and touched Cosima's number one las time.

 _I find myself at your door,_

 _Just like all those times before,_

 _I'm not sure how I got there,_

 _All roads...they lead me here._

"Delphine?"

"Cosima..."

She could hear music and Cosima getting away from all the people talking as Delphine herself tried to stay awake and move to sit in a more comfortable position with the sound of Cosima's breathing in her hear.

 _I imagine you are home,_

 _In your home, all alone,_

 _And you open your eyes into mine,_

 _And everything feels better._

"You finished your work?" "Can you...can you make it back here?" asked Cosima with a smile playing at her lips.

"I don't...I don't think I can make it..." said Delphine.

"Really? I was hoping for you to be here, we...we need to talk."

"We can...talk now."

"I love you."

 _And right before your eyes,_

 _I'm breaking, no past,_

 _No reasons why,_

 _Just you and me._

"I...I think I never stopped and after all this time and all we'ven through, can we just give it another chance?" asked Cosima. "I want you, Delphine and if tonight proves anything is that I...I love you more I thought."

"Cosima..."

"No, just...come here and let me do this face to face." said Cosima. "It's time for us to really put all in the table and..."

"I'm dying, Cosima..."

She could hear Cosimas gasp and then she felt silence as if Cosima was trying to understand what she was saying.

"You're what...?"

 _ **My sweet innocent, Cosima...**_

"I'm dying in a parking lot, my love..." muttered Delphine.

"No...Delphine, what parking lot..." said a desperate Cosima.

"It doesn't matter, mon amour..."

 _This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

 _Put my name a the top of your list,_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

 _You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye._

She could imagine Cosima crying, she could see Cosima's tears and her sisters trying to confort her as she say goodbye to their story and puts everything to rest.

"It matters!" "Where...where are you!?" shouted Cosima.

"J'taime..."

"I love you too! Please, Delphine!"

Delphine smiled and cried as she felt her body growing tired and her blood running through her hands while she hear Cosima declaring her love for her like a lost child.

"Be happy...you and your sisters deserve it..."

"Don't you dare, Delphine...Don't you dare to say goodbye to me..." said Cosima.

"This is the last...time..." muttered Delphine.

The only difference is that she was not coming back this time...

* * *

Cosima hear her breath and trembled as she tried to find her, to save her like she did all times before this moment.

Delphine saved them all the time, it was time for Cosima to do the same.

While she talked to Delphine she went back to Bubbles and gestured Sarah, Felix and Donnie to follow her before the rest of her family did.

"Cosima?" asked Sarah.

"Delphine is dying in a...a parking lot and I need to find her..." said Cosima making all of them look at her in surprise-. " Please, guys I explain later just...just help me."

 _You find your self at my door,_

 _Just like all those times before,_

 _You wear your best apology,_

 _But I was there to watch you leave._

Sarah breathed as she and Felix turned to take Mrs.S laptop to reach the call and Donnie called all his favors with the drug dealers to find a french woman called Delphine Cormier who was extremely sexy and apparently, was dying in a parking lot.

"Could she be at DYAD?" asked Scott making everyone turn to look at him.

"DYAD?" asked Alison.

Sarah was about to protest when her phone buzzed with a message from Ferdinad who said that Delphine send one of the clones to another hospital because Nealon was an intruder from Neolution that tried to kill her.

"Hell..she was trying to protect us." muttered Sarah.

"Find her!" shouted Cosima as she put the phone again at her hear-. "Delphine? Love, answer me."

"Cosima..."

"Hold on, eskimo pie...I'm saving you."

"I got it!" said Felix. "The signal comes from DYAD."

"Let's go, then." said Helena from the door. "Let's save sestra Delphine."

Cosima ran to the car with her family behind her and they drove to DYAD with fear to be too late to save the one who saved them all.

 _And all the times I let you in,_

 _Just for you to go again,_

 _Disappear when you come back,_

 _Everything is better._

When they got there, Cosima ran as she saw a body sitting on the ground and using a white car to support her. The body and the car was covered in blood and Cosima felt like throwing up as she knelt in front of the woman she loved.

"Delphine...?"

The blonde breathed and her hand moved a little making Cosima start to cry as she took the hand and looked behind her to her family who tried their best to save the blonde.

"I called a friend, dear." said Mrs.S. "She'll be fine."

"And I called my friends..." growled Art. "We're going to find who did this to her."

The sisters surrounded Cosima and Delphine putting their hands over the linked ones of Cosima and Delphine and closed their eyes as if they could give the blonde enough energy till she could be strong enough.

 _And right before your eyes,_

 _I'm aching, no past,_

 _Nowhere to hide,_

 _Just you and me..._

"Don't leave me...be strong and stay by my side...I love you." whispered Cosima touching Delphine's forehead with hers.

Delphine didn't move but she breathed a little and Cosima started to sob along with her sisters, who were trying to be strong in case something went wrong.

Suddenly a black car stopped in front of them and Ferdinad got out with his usual serious face and hard walk. He walked to them and Sarah was the first one who put herself between the fallen blonde, her sisters and the man.

"Ferdinad..."

"Let him, Sarah...He's the one I called." said Mrs.S.

"Yes, she called." said Ferdinad looking at Delphine. "Guys, take care of her."

"Yes, sir." said a man in DYAD security suit.

The security tried to grab Delphine but Cosima couldn't let go till Alison and Helena forced her and even then, Cosima was unable to tear her eyes from her former lover.

"She's dying, sir." said the guard.

"Save her...that's an order." said Ferdinad.

The guards got Delphine into the car and drove away while Ferdinad stopped Cosima as she tried to run after it.

"Let go of me!" shouted Cosima.

"She needs care now, Cosima and you need to wait..." said Ferdinad looking directly at her. "...for once in your life."

Cosima stopped and looked at him as Ferdinad pushed her to her sisters and then used a device to show them the moment where Nealon tried to kill Delphine and te deal Delphine had to do with Topside to save them.

"Is impressive that someone who is not loved by any of you could do all this to save your lives." said Ferdinad. "I'm quite proud of her."

"Save her, Ferdinad." said Sarah trying to stop the tears. "Save her or I..."

"Please, save her..." muttered Cosima.

 _This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

 _Put my name a the top of your list,_

 _This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

 _You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye._

"I will save her but only because I need you to face Neolution." said Ferdinad.

"What?" asked Mrs.S. "You want a deal over her life."

"Of course..."

Cosima looked over Mrs.S who didn't seemed ready to make any deal but she wasn't ready for this, she couldn't let Delphine go like this...

She couldn't let Delphine go.

"I love her..." said Cosima."Please, Mrs.S."

"Cosima..."

"I can't lose her. Without her there is no life worth fighting, I...I came back for her and her love." said Cosima as she felt her tears run down her face. "I was dying and I came back for her, because she said she wasn't leaving me, never..."

Mrs.S looked at her and then at the clones and finally breathed before looking at Ferdinad who was smiling as he took the phone and talked to his guards.

"Tell them to save her at any cost." said Ferdinad.

And now...they only had to wait for Delphine Cormier to come back to life.


End file.
